Que P de beijo foi aquele?
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Ok galera vendo akele video do Misha beijando o Rob (Chuck) na Vancon...me deu uma ideia... hummm Jensen se vingaria de Misha por ciúmes? Yes...confira...


**Que PORRA de beijo foi aquele?**

Ficwritter: Gabih eu mesma

Personagens; Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles

Sinopse: Ok galera vendo akele video do Misha beijando o Rob (Chuck) na Vancon...me deu uma ideia... hummm Jensen se vingaria de Misha por ciúmes? Yes...confira...

Jensen quando viu não acreditou...Nao não e não! Não pode ser que Misha...que o Meu Misha fez isso comigo... e na frente de um monte de fãs...aquele filhodaputa vai ser ver só comigo...ah se vai! – disse Jensen consigo mesmo.

Nisso Misha entra no quarto... – Hey Love...

Jen nem o olhou de direito só bufava no sofá

Misha se sentou ao lado dele e disse: Amor...eu confesso...desculpa...eu sei que vc deve estar puto por causa daquele beijo...mas foi tão inofensivo...nao teve sentimento nenhum...vc sabe que eu te amo neh? – e deu um selinho em Jen.

Ah...Misha...eu acabei de ver o vídeo...tá tudo bem amor...eu sei – Jen tentando não mostrar raiva...

Entao amor amanha temos que acordar cedo, as gravações começam de manha...bora dormir? Mas se tiver afim eu te faço um agrado... – e sorriu pro namorado

Não amor...obrigado mas não...estou com sono mesmo...vem vamos dormir.

E assim Jen deitou na cama, abraçado com Misha e dormiram...

Logo pela manha Jen tomando banho – Eu preciso me vingar...mas como? Onde? Não tenho ideia... – pensando consigo mesmo.

Pois bem começaram as gravações...

No intervalo Jensen tava sentado em sua cadeira e Misha tambem...quando celular de Misha toca...dizendo que ele tem um novo voicemail.

Misha atende e ouve a gravação: Misha sim eu sei quem vc é...seus dias estão contados! Misha desligou o aparelho o jogando no chão.. - .cara assustada...

Jen percebeu e – Amor...o que foi? Vc esta mais pálido do que nunca...que aconteceu?

Misha quase não conseguia falar...tamanho era o medo...

- Nada...amor...só uma mensagem idiota de celular...

Jen preocupado o abraçou...com um risinho no rosto...

E assim foi o dia...gravações aqui e ali...e todos foram pra seus trailers.

Misha tomou banho, tentando esquecer o voicemail e foi xeretar na internet...abriu seu email...e tinha um ... escrito anônimo

Corajoso Misha abriu o email...que dizia... ...cade suas asas para te proteger agora? E a tela ficou toda preta com uma caveirinha vermelha rindo...

Misha gritou e fechou o notebook na hora...se levantou tomou agua..e foi correndo pros braços de seu namorado...que estava em seu trailer vendo tv.

Jensen não entendeu nada...mas abraçou o namorado, que estava tremendo todo, branco, pálido...e – Meu Deus MISHA! O que houve?

Misha não falava nada só abraçava seu amor. S2

Jensen tava começando a ficar com dó de seu amor... -Tadinhooo...nao Jensen não tenha dó...siga com o plano...- em seus pensamentos.

Depois Misha se acalmou e eles foram jantar.

Quando celular de Jensen toca, Misha da um pulo no sofá, Jensen riu e atendeu

Oiii...- e foi em direção a cozinha...- atender

Quando voltou...Misha o encarava assustado: quem era?

Ah produção...eles querem regravar uma cena agora...vou ter que ir baby...

Naooooooooooooo amor! Não! Fica comigo essa noite por favor – implorava Misha

Mas pq? O que houve? Vc sabe que não posso amor...eles mandam e vc obedece...é assim que funciona..

Misha ficou triste, olhou pro chão e disse: - Ok...eu sei como é...ta bom então...mas quando acabar volta rápido tá...estarei te esperando aqui...

Jensen abraçou o namorado, o beijou e respondeu: Claro amor... – e foi gravar...

Misha tentou ficar calmo...pois bem...abriu uma cerveja e ligou a tv...

Passou 1 hora e tudo estava bem...Misha estava relaxado e calmo jah...quando de repente apagou tudo, deixando Misha numa completa escuridão.

OMG! OMG! Eu vou morrer! Senhor! JENSENNNN CADE VC QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISO? – desesperado Misha

Viu que a força não voltaria e falou: Preciso sair daqui e rápido... - ok...pegou as chaves de seu carro...e foi em direção a ele...

Entrou, trancou as portas, conseguiu respirar um pouco dizendo: Ok...tudo vai ficar bem...estou a salvo! Ufa!

E de repente alguém no banco de trás o pegou pelo pescoço gritando: Te peguei Misha! Agora c ta fudido e riu

Misha gritou! Sentiu uma faca em seu pescoço e só pensava: Meu Deuss o que faço? E agora? e disse: Por Favor moço...nao me machuque não me mate! Eu te dou tudo...todo meu dinheiro, minha carreira, tudo tudo...mas não me mate...pq eu tenho uma pessoa...um homem, que me ama...e eu sei que ele não sobreviverá sem mim...então por favor não me mate!

Jensen ouviu aquilo, soltou Misha na hora e começou a chorar...descontroladamente, soluçando.

Misha virou pra trás sem entender.

O tal moço tirou a mascara do rosto e chorava, implorava por perdão: OMG! Me Perdoa Amor...isso era pra ser apenas umas brincadeira, uma vingança idiota...eu sou um monstro...me perdoa! E saiu correndo...

Misha não acreditava! Não pode ser! OMG isso tudo era Jensen se vingando dele? Meu Deus!

Jensen correu tanto que acabou se perdendo na mata cinematográfica de Supernatural...parando pra respirar um pouco...sentou ali...que parecia ser a oficina de Bobby, perto de seu impala...

Misha ficou puto na hora...mas quando viu Jensen chorar não se conteve e foi atrás de seu amor...chorando tambem..

Jensen, Jensen...amor...aonde vc esta?

Jensen só chorava ali no chão, cabeça baixa entre as pernas...ouviu Misha o chamando mas nem respondeu.

E Misha continou...passou pela mata e avistou alguém sentado no chão...perto do impala.

Chegou mais perto e viu uma das cenas mais lindas...Jensen chorando...

- Tadinhoo...OMG! Jensen vc fica tao lindo chorando sabia? Tao lindo que minha raiva passou...vem cá amor.. – e agarrou seu namorado para um abraço apertado.

- Mil desculpas meu amor, fui um completo Idiota! Fui eu que te mandei o voicemail, o email...e tudo mais...

- Ah Jensen que susto vc me deu! Seriooooo pensei que fosse morrer...mas o que te fez parar?

Jensen encarou o namorado e disse: quando vc disse que daria tudo, implorou que não te machucasse pq vc tinha uma pessoa que não viveria sem vc...eu me dei conta da burrada que estava fazendo..pq vc acertou...EU NÃO VIVERIA SEM VOCE! Me perdoa? Amor? Eu Te Amo tanto...que chega a doer em meu peito...- disse Jensen derrubando lagrimas...

Misha não se conteve e derramou lagrimas também... – Me da um beijo...vem cá – e puxou Jen para um beijo profundo e romântico.

Jensen aprofundou o beijo...se deitando por cima de Misha...

Misha gemia, pedindo mais e mais...

Jensen arrancara sua blusa, sua calça, e mordia todo o corpo branco de Misha.

Ahhh amor...eu te amo tanto! – gemia Misha

E Jensen teve uma ideia... – amor...lembra quando te falei que ainda ia te foder no impala...então sera agora...vem – e pegou Misha no colo, abriu a porta do impala e o deitou...

- Mas Jensen...alguem pode ver...

Mas que se foda! Todo mundo já te viu beijando Chuck mesmo...não terás problemas...

E Misha calou Jensen, roubando-lhe um ardente beijo.

Jensen tirou sua calça, sua camiseta com a ajuda de Misha, que ardia em fúria...

- Seu gostosoh! Quero vc amor...mas antes vou te torturar um pouquinho... – disse Misha se virando pra cima de Jensen, chupando mordendo seu sexo.

- OMG! Mishahhhhh quer me matar? Pqp

- Matar não...mas vc ta merecendo isso – e sugou com força o membro de Jensen.

Levando Jensen a loucura!

Mas parou antes pois...queria sentir isso em outro lugar...

- Ahh seu safado...sei muito bem pq vc parou...mas agora é minha vez... – e Jen virou pra cima dele...indo com tudo em seu membro...que o chupava, mordia, lambia...arrancando altos gemidos de Misha.

- Jensennnnn não para...vai meu gostoso me chupa mais!

E Jensen chupava, chupava...ate que fez seu amor gozar, gemendo – Jennnnnnnnnnnn!

Misha se deliciava com o ótimo orgasmo que sentia...e o puxou para um beijo.

Jensen se virou pra cima dele...e – pronto amor? Eu preciso de vc...tipo agora...

- Prontissimo! - E agarrou seu namorado, forçando o membro de Jen entrar

Jenseu urrou quando sentiu ele todo dentro de Misha e sorriu – Misha vc me perdoa?

Ainda não...vem maisss maisss eu preciso de mais – dizia Misha entre gemidos.

E Jensen obedeceu seu namorado, estocando mais e mais forte, ouvindo Misha gemendo – Jensennn eu te amoh!

- Eu tambem Te Amo Mishah...e muito...

Ate que chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, Jen se derramou todo dentro de Misha, se deitando sobre ele...

Misha sorrindo disse em seu ouvido: - agora sim eu te perdoo, agora assim estou no meu mundo...aqui com vc...

- No impala – disse Jensen o cortando

Os dois caíram na risada...e ficaram ali curtindo o momento.

Jensen quebrou o silencio dizendo – Amor...vc me perdou mesmo?

Misha o encarou e respondeu – Sim amor...eu te amo...e tambem não vivo sem vc...mas NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO COMIGO! Meudeus eu pensei que fosse morrer!

- Tah bom amor...e ah vc tambem NUNCA mais beije ninguém a não ser se for eu...e riu

Hahahahaah seu bobo vem cá – Misha puxou para mais um beijo...entre Jensen e Misha!

Fim...

PS: pra quem nao viu o video... tah ai... h**ttp:/w** .com**/watch?v=**XQrdWQ**8PqJE&hd=1 ((tirem os espaços) hehehe


End file.
